Transparency
by crazednthu
Summary: The night Hermione got pregnant in "The ties that bind" story. We view the night Hermione and Ron's life changed forever.


I've wanted to write this for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione walked the halls admiring the quietness. It helped relax her and made her forget about all the terrible things she had done. It had been a long day and hall duty did not seem like such a bad idea. It was peaceful.

"Hermione, can't we call it quits? I'm fucking tired of bloody walking," Ron whined.

Hermione closed her eyes and stopped. Well, it was almost peaceful and quiet. She looked at Ron. He too had hall duty with her. Unlike her, Ron hated the job. She tried to explain to him that everything he did helped his chances of being Head Boy but he didn't care. "Ron, it will only be a little while longer."

Ron pouted a bit. She sighed. Hermione hated how he acted like a small child sometimes but couldn't deny that she loved how he pouted. Ron looked incredibly sexy with his lips poked out and his blue eyes big and pleading. She couldn't say no to him. She didn't have a right to. Not after all the things she had done. Besides, she didn't want to. They only had thirty minutes left. It wouldn't hurt for them to stop now.

"Oh, alright fine. You want to go to dinner or something?" Hermione asked.

Ron smirked and got closer to her. He gently pushed her against a wall. "Well, I was thinking we could do something else. I haven't really been able to touch you all day."

Hermione felt heat on her neck. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere we can be alone," Ron said shrugging.

Hermione thought about it. She knew a place. She had gone there many times before with Paul. "Let's go to the prefects' bathroom."

It didn't take them long to get there. Hermione barely had time to lock the door before Ron pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. Hermione moaned being taken off guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

It was her turn to push Ron. She guided him back until he reached the empty tub. He broke apart from her mouth only to crawl in. Hermione got on top of him and kissed him. She sucked on his tongue. He tasted so sweet. Ron squeezed her breast through her robe. She moaned and unfastened her cloak. She quickly pulled it off. Ron did the same with his.

He unbuttoned her shirt a bit and kissed her chest. His warm tongue on her chest felt so good. Goose bumps pricked all over her body. "Ron," she panted. She pushed into him making him moan as well.

She tugged on his hair. Ron looked at her. His face was flushed and gorgeous. She loved him so much. "I love you," she breathed.

Ron smiled beautifully. "I love you too Hermione. I love you so much."

He placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed it. He was so soft and gentle with her. He was so unlike Paul. Hermione hated herself for thinking about him again. It had been two months since she had broken it off but he kept invading her mind. She would never cheat on Ron again. She knew that. Sex was not enough for her. She needed more and Ron was the only person who could give it to her.

"I want to be with you forever. You know that don't you?" Hermione asked tracing his lush mouth.

Ron grinned against her fingers. "I know. I want to be with you forever too. I can't wait until we can just be together and not have to worry about everything and everyone..." His voice trailed off at this.

Hermione frowned at bit. "I'm was really proud of you earlier, for not retaliating," she said. Ron shrugged. Paul had once again threatened something vile to him and Ginny. Hermione knew Ron wanted to hit him but he held it in.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to lose it in front of Ginny. I don't want her getting into fights over pricks like him. She's better than that. I swear, all I wanted to do is tell her about the Cannons playing the Boulders today. Paul has to turn everything I say into something stupid or disgusting," Ron said quietly.

Hermione felt her heart drop. Paul was so cruel to Ron and Ginny. She couldn't understand how she could have been so blind. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted Ron. She wanted to think about how Ron made her feel. Not Paul. She didn't want to think about Paul ever again. She pressed her lips against Ron's so harshly he felt back against the marble wall of the tub.

Ron moaned and kissed her back. He tangled his fingers in her hair. Hermione deepened the kiss. She dug her tongue as deep as she could into his mouth. He tasted so perfect. She broke away and kissed his neck biting down on his soft skin. "I want you so badly Ron."

"I want you too Hermione. Gods I want you always," Ron panted as she felt under his shirt.

Hermione broke away. "Take me. Take me right here."

Ron gawked at her. "What? Here right now?" Hermione nodded. "Are you sure? I reckon this wouldn't be comfortable."

"Are you saying you don't want me?" Hermione asked unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

Ron watched her. His eyes were so big. "Shit Hermione. Of course I do. I want you all the fucking time."

"Take me then. Please, I need you," Hermione choked. She tried to hold back her tears.

Ron peered at her in a curious way. Hermione was worried he could see right through her. She had been stretched so far these days. So much went through her mind daily. So much was eating her alive. She felt like a ghost. She felt like a mirror. She was so scared Ron could look into her and see the truth.

He bit his lip and unbuttoned his own shirt. Hermione lifted herself and took off her underwear. Ron took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them off. He blushed furiously. He was so shy with his body. Hermione could not understand why. She thought he was the most amazingly sexy guy who had ever looked at her. His modesty only added to his appeal. Hermione felt his hardness and took it out.

Ron groaned, his chest rose and fell rapidly. She settled on top him. They both gasped as he went inside her. They had never been in this position before. He was so deep inside her body. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his on her hips. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist. He was right, it wasn't comfortable but she loved it anyway.

She slowly pushed into Ron. He was so stiff and so far inside her. She whimpered. Ron sucked on her neck and rocked her against himself. It had never felt so amazing before. She didn't know if it was because it was something new or because she needed it to feel good. Either way she didn't want the feeling to go away. "Gods Ron harder," she pleaded.

Ron bit her neck hard and pushed her into him roughly. Hermione cried out hugging Ron. He pushed harder and harder and faster and faster. "You feel so good Hermione. I love you so much," he choked.

Hermione felt tears roll down her face. They had never been so passionate making love. "I love you too. I only love you."

Ron went faster. Hermione winced in pain but it was a pain that felt so excellent. Her body was soaked in sweat. She could smell herself and Ron. It was a beautiful scent of sex and love. Ron's grip on her hips tightened. He was so close. Hermione was close as well. Hermione moaned loudly as she felt on the edge. Ron was moaning too. Hearing him made Hermione go crazy. She couldn't hold it in anymore. With one final cry she left herself go. She came hard and strong. Her tensed state must have been it for Ron because he too came. He whimpered and bit on Hermione's neck so hard she was sure he broke the skin. For a while they held each other as their ecstasy traveled through them.

Ron pulled away. He was breathing so heavily and his face was flushed with color. He was sweating terribly. He lazily ran his fingers over the sore on her neck. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

Hermione smiled. She knew it would be a fantastic bruise later. "It's okay, really. I don't mind it. You were incredible."

Even more color flushed his face. "You were too. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Hermione gazed at him. She loved his so much. He was always so worried about her. He cared so much for how she felt. She wished she was as good to him as he was to her. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. "I'm fine I promise. I really loved it." She went to a stall and got tissue. She wiped her middle before putting her underwear back on.

Ron watched her while getting up and pulling on his pants. "You are so perfect," he whispered. Hermione felt her heart go bitter. No, she wasn't perfect. She tried to be for him but she couldn't. She nodded and buttoned her shirt. Ron frowned and moved over to her. "You okay?" he asked tucking hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired from all this," Hermione lied. Ron laughed and picked up her cloak. Hermione tried to pull herself together while he was turned away. She didn't want him to see what she was hiding. She was so afraid he saw right through her. Paul had seen her but Ron couldn't. She didn't know if she was relieved or irritated about it.

"Well, we should probably get back. I really don't want to give Harry and Ginny a reason to give us those looks they always do when they think we've done something," Ron said fixing his shirt. Hermione smirked agreeing.

They walked back to the Common Room in silence. Ron took his hand into hers. Hermione squeezed it back. Usually, she didn't want to show affection in public. She didn't want to do anything that could ruin her chance for becoming Head Girl, but tonight she felt different.

"I'm going straight to bed," Hermione said before they entered the Common Room.

Ron touched her cheek again. He stared into her eyes. Hermione held her breath. He searched her eyes. She felt her body stretch even farther apart. "Are you sure you're okay? You can tell me if something is wrong."

Hermione almost lost it. She wanted to tell Ron everything. She wanted to tell Ron what she had done. She never wanted any of it to happen. She hated lying to Ron. She wanted so badly to tell him, but she knew how it would end. Ron would leave her. He wouldn't understand. There was no way she would ever risk losing him. She needed him too badly. She looked into his eyes. She was scared he could see her, but she didn't care. His eyes were so blue. She could see right through them. He loved her so much and she could tell he was worried.

At that moment she knew she couldn't tell. She couldn't live seeing those eyes so warm and loving turn cold and dark. She was selfish and a coward. She would rather keep lying to Ron than lose him. "I'm fine. I'm just tired. I love you so much. I can't be without you." Her words were sincere and shaky.

Ron didn't look convinced but he nodded. "I know how you feel. I don't think about it too much though and you shouldn't either. We're always going to be together." He leaned down and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back passionately. She didn't care what would happen, as long as Ron was there. Being with Ron made her forget everything. They were in their own little world together. She wanted to be live in that world forever.

Lying in bed that night, she thought about their love making in the bathtub. It had been so tender and powerful. Paul could never give her what Ron did. Paul could never be the person Ron was. "Damn, we didn't use protection," Hermione said to herself. She panicked for a whole second before realizing she was too tired to worry about it. She simply shrugged, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

I feel better getting that out of the way. Review please!!

Crazed


End file.
